1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulation material comprising a basic material which is built up of cells and a filler which is present in said cells.
The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing such insulation material and to a device for carrying out the method in order to obtain the intended insulation material.
2. Discussion of the Background
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,876 it is known to use insulation material comprising a basic material built up of cells for producing prefabricated building components. The thermal and acoustic insulation value of such building components incorporating basic materials built up of cells can be further enhanced, however. The improvement of the thermal and acoustic insulation of such insulation material may take place by filling the cells with a filler of for example mineral wool fibres or cellulose fibres.
The term fibres used herein is understood to mean short, elongated particles, but also granular particles and the like.
Several experiments have been conducted within this framework, but it has become apparent that it is very difficult to fill the cells properly with such relatively light fibres. As a result of the problems involved in the filling of such basic material the use of this insulation material has not led to the expected large-scale use, because the increasingly stringent requirements with regard to the insulation value are not met.